


Secret Little Corners

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, a little fingering at the end idk, and maybe headspace wot, blowjob, the winter palace has some well placed corners okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Dorian sneak away for a little 'us' time during the rather stressful evening at Halamshiral while the Inquisitor is away and saving the Empress' butt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Little Corners

**Author's Note:**

> prompt on tumblr; Cullrian, meeting in secret.
> 
> it became longer than I anticipated...

Dorian pressed himself against the wall as he made his escape from the ballroom. There was something rather thrilling to be sneaking around like this, but he also didn’t want anyone to know, lest it’d reach his father, no doubt.

A twig breaking had him tensing up, readying a small ball of fire if it wasn’t who he hoped it was. There was no shortcoming of annoying venatori this evening. A whispered curse had a smile leaping to his face as quickly as he relaxed and ducked under the trellis.

“Amatus,” he whispered, keeping low in case anyone came out onto the balcony overhead. Arms looped around his waist and pulled him into a sidepath and he gave a surprised laugh, smiling at the handsome man holding him. “You made it.”

“For you, I’d even climb those blasted fences, Dorian,” Cullen replied, smiling widely at the mage. Dorian relaxed into his arms and leaned in, pressing his lips eagerly to Cullen’s. The other man sighed contently into the kiss and tightened his hold on Dorian. Fingers wandered and thigh’s were moved as Cullen spun them around, pressing Dorian against the nearest wall.

“Maker, I’ve missed you tonight. In between all the murder and plotting,” Dorian murmured, grinning when Cullen flushed and groaned. Dorian’s ‘accidentally’ placed hand made no further move and the blond huffed.

“I missed you too, Peacock.” He leaned in, nipping at Dorian’s lower lip. “I’ll have to manage the evening, no matter what I wish...”

“Well, it would look bad if the Empress died,” Dorian trailed off, fingers finding their way into Cullen’s hair, undoing some of the commander’s meticulous work. Cullen groaned and pressed himself bodily to Dorian, who sighed.

If they could’ve snuck away, they would have. This moment, relaxed and hidden away in one of the Winter Palace’s gardens, would be their only moment for this night. By all means, they should be making the best of it.

“Dorian,” Cullen murmured and Dorian smirked, pulling Cullen right back into a more filthy kiss. The commander groaned into his mouth, starting to rut against him. Their uniforms left little to work with and despite it, his pants were already too tight for Dorian’s comfort.

“Commander. Amatus, against the wall please,” he whispered in between heated kisses and Cullen managed a slightly dazed nod. Dorian’s fingers left his hair to undo his belt before the commander was resting his back against the wall. Kneeling on the stone, Dorian leaned in as he finally pulled Cullen’s trousers down to his knees.

“Dorian...” Dorian just smirked and leaned in, looking up as he brought the man’s smallclothes down and licked right up the commander’s half hard cock. Cullen’s breath stuttered to a halt before he sucked in a deep breath, bringing a fist up to keep the sounds at bay.

“Look at me,” Dorian groaned out before he gently took Cullen’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Cullen shuddered, thighs trembling under Dorian’s touch as he kept them there for both their support.

“Maker’s breath, Dori-” Cullen gasped out, stifling another moan as he managed to finally look down and his eyes widened, pupils blown as he stared down at the Tevinter, who smirked as best he could and finally got to work. The commander’s cock continued to fill till it was completely erect and Dorian moaned around the hard flesh.

He pulled back till only the head of Cullen’s cock was resting on his parted lips and he looked up, waggling his eyebrows, then Dorian leaned forward, taking Cullen’s cock right down his throat. The pressure and thrill that came with it had his cock twitching in his own trousers, completely forgotten.

“Dorian,” Cullen whined behind his fist, clenching his eyes shut as his other hand worked into Dorian’s hair, pulling at the strands. The mage just moaned and continued to take the commander’s cock. At the first, hesitant thrust of Cullen’s hips however, Dorian stilled for a moment and then moaned, encouraging the movement. So Cullen did it again, and again, and again.

Harder and faster, Cullen went and Dorian relaxed his throat as best he could, groaning and gasping for breath around each thrust, eyes falling shut at the insistent pressure. If his mouth was being fucked at that moment, he’d probably be drooling, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Cullen’s other hand came down on his head, splaying across the back of his head and Dorian prepared himself. It still didn’t stop him from swallowing at the thought of walking back into the main ballroom with a hoarse voice and sore throat.

Just the thought of it, it almost brought him over the edge. Cullen groaned and soon his thrusts grew sharp and short, stuttering and clumsy as he neared his edge. Dorian whined and swallowed around the commanders cock and that did it. Cullen cursed and thrust forward, burying himself in Dorian’s mouth.

“Fuck, Dorian.” Dorian just moaned idly, trying to keep himself aloof as his air supply slowly dwindled. His chest tightened and the thrilling sensation went straight down to his cock and the world disappeared around him.

His head was going blank and Dorian was disappearing into the back of it, blissed out. It was amazing and everything the mage wanted and needed, but then Cullen pulled back and Dorian heard himself whimpering at the loss. Cullen just replaced his cock with his thumb, slowly pulling Dorian to his feet.

“Dorian, are you okay?” Cullen asked. Dorian nodded, blissful and gasping for air, he twitched and Cullen smiled, reached down and then his hand was in Dorian’s trousers, wrapping around his cock. How he’d managed to get Dorian’s trousers down, he didn’t know, but he was glad because the one touch almost ended him right there and then.

But then a finger was pressing into him from behind and Dorian lulled forward, moaning into Cullen’s shoulder as he came, world long since out of focus. Cullen hummed, gently releasing Dorian’s cock. And Dorian couldn’t even open his fucking eyes.

“Dorian? Peacock?” Cullen murmured, hands coming up to gently rub the back of Dorian’s neck. A pleasant way to bring him back.

“Mmm, amatus...” he whispered, voice straining even from that. Cullen must have smiled, Dorian could feel it in the muscles. Prying open an eye, he checked and the commander was indeed smiling.

“Hey there,” Cullen murmured.

“Hey.”

“Glad we could sneak away,” the commander told him and Dorian sighed contently.

“As am I, amatus.”

**Author's Note:**

> (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
